The Untold Story of True Love
by SummerDaiz
Summary: <html><head></head>Malec story! Honestly you just gotta read it to see what it's about. I cant tell you what it is about because i am just going with the flow. :</html>
1. Convince Me

"_So many people don't take us seriously", _Alec thought.

Magnus pulled Alec closer as they snuggled on the couch. It was a rainy, drab day, and Alec knew that the best decision that he had ever made was to love Magnus. After all, he was 18 now and he could make his own choices so he didn't need his mother, Maryse, and his father, Robert, to make decisions for him anymore. He can say though, that he was so unnecessarily worried about how they would take it. He could tell thought that they didn't take his relationship too seriously. However, he and Magnus had quickly fallen in love.

He always wondered how someone like Magnus Bane, who always stood out. Glittery, vibrant, full of spunk an attitude, brave, courageous and loving could love someone like plain boring Alec Lightwood. Magnus was a warlock and he was a shadowhunter. It has never before happened, in a way that has been documented. It's totally new, but Mom used to always say that you can't help who you loved. It's never been truer.

He, Alexander Lightwood, had actually given himself away to someone that could actually love him back. He was so totally over Jace, his adopted brother. He would have never loved him anyway. He couldn't. He loved Clary. And Magnus loved Alec. And Alec loved Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Alec," Magnus started,"I think we need to get away. Being a shadow hunter and all, you're always stressed. If we go on vacation, you will definitely relax…and we could really use some alone time. "

"I don't know Magnus…," Alec trailed off.

"Look. I know that you may be worried about pretty boy," Magnus wiggled his fingers and red sparkles flew from the tips, "but he can handle himself. He has Clary to wonder about and we have only been dating for a few months. We both need to get away. We just fought the war and now the Clave is being fixed up…We need to get away from all the magic and mundies and everyone. We need to be alone so our relationship can grow."

"Mag, baby, I think that may be why we need to stay. They may need us! What if-what is something happens and we aren't able to get back in time?" Alec stated, entirely ignoring the mention of Jace. As if he could ever go back to Jace! Jace never loved him in any other way than being his brother? His entire heart belonged to Magnus, and by now he thought Magnus knew that he was his true love forever? Heck! Alec was willing to elope now!

"Alec, you worry too much. I could always make a portal and get us here ASAP. "

"I sure would love for us to get away. Just the two of us right?"

"Hopefully forever." A smile played around the edges of Magnus' mouth.

Magnus, still cuddling Alec, leaned in, and their noses touched. They were eye to eye. Magnus' cat eyes stared longingly into Alec's clear, beautiful, blue ones.

Staying face to face, Magnus whispered, "It's getting late. Are you spending the night, or should I portal you to the institute?"

Less than an inch away from Mag's soft lips, Alec couldn't help himself. His throat burned and his heart ached. All he wanted was to pull Magnus into him and become one with him. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart and this, he thought, will ever go away.

He pressed his lips forcefully against Magnus's and a soft moan escaped from the back of Magnus's throat. Magnus pushed Alec down flat on his back. Alec could feel the springs in the couch against his back. Suddenly, he was glad that he didn't wear his usual, heavy, leathery, shadowhunter bulk. He was glad that he could feel Mag's body heat through his thin shirt and his heart hammering in unison with his. He wanted Magnus now more than ever. It was moments like this that make him wish he could just be normal and live a life out with Magnus. That there were no responsibilities that he had to fulfill.

Their legs were tangled together and Alec had his hangs tangled into Magnus's glittery, spiked hair. Magnus had begun to explore Alec's stomach. His hands moving over his abs, to him back around his rib cage, to the small of his back. It was driving Alec mad.

The kiss slowed. Magnus's lips plump, soft lips, linger on Alec's. Magnus pulled himself up to his elbows, his body still lying on top of Alec's.

"Are you still undecided on us taking that vacation?" Magnus questioned.

Alec chuckled. "I think not. I'm more than ready." Alec smiled and laughed shakily. Being close to Magnus always made him that way.

"We can plan more tomorrow" Magnus said."As for tonight, are you retuning to the institute or not?" Magnus smiled, flashing his white, sparkling teeth.

"I know I should leave-"Alec started his voice a little shaky.

"But I know that you wanna stay." Magnus finished. His tone was superior, almost cocky like he expected this from Alec now. Was he so boring that Magnus now thought of him as predictable?

Magnus stood up and the old made an odd squawking creaky noise. As he moved, glitter fell off of him into the floor. Magnus ran his hands through his hair; more glitter twinkled to the floor. While Magus stretched his long slender arms down toward Alec, who was still lying on his back on the couch, he took a hold of his boyfriend's hands. Magnus pulled Alec off of the couch. Magnus was a taller than Alec. Hand in hand, Magnus silently ushered them into his bedroom.


	2. Getting Physical

Author's Note- LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! Tell me how I am doing and if you have any ideas for the story. Comment on my chapters and all! Good and bad comments are welcome! ALSOOOOOO do know that I will try to update my story every Wednesday or Saturday. Tell your friends to check out my writing if you think its NIFTYYYY!

Magnus' room was bright and vibrant. It was so bright that Alec felt as though the mere hue of the room was making him clammier than he already was. He was sure that Mag could feel the moisture from his palms in his hands.

Magnus released his hand and lay on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling; Magnus only hand a mattress; there was no bed set. Carelessly, Alec flopped himself down on the airy mattress. The impact of him hitting the mattress made his boyfriend bounce. Alec lay staring up at the ceiling as well. Simultaneously, they reached their hands out and held hands.

They laid in silence for a long moment. Alec felt Magnus's eyes on him and then suddenly Magnus' lips where on his neck, on his collar bone, on his Adam's apple, to his lips, to the tip of his nose, to his cheek, then to his ear, back 2 his lips.

The kisses were soft as first but they gained intensity, and ferocity. His lips were hungry for mine.

I wrapped my legs around his and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in my hands. Our limbs were intertwined. We were like grape vines. Magnus' hands were on the small of Alec's back, then down to his butt…around 2 his belt buckle.

Alec had always wondered what this moment would b like….He wondered, and dreamed and suddenly it had become-

just another fantasy. It turns out that he had fallen asleep to his super hot warlock of a boyfriend kissing him softly on various parts of his body. What a loser he must seem like! Who falls asleep when their sexy boyfriend is lasciviously kissing and caressing his body?

ME ALEC LOSER IDIOT LIGHTWOOD!

Suddenly, Alec was aware that he was soaked in cold sweat, and his hand was no longer in Magnus's.

Panic filled every pore in Alec's body. Clumsily, he leaned over on the night stand and fumbled around for his phone.

-Where are u?

Every single second felt like decades. He stared at the clock, knowing all to well that thay only made the time go by slower…

No reply….

Where the hell is he at? What is he up to?

Worry filled every pore in Alec's body. He stood from the bed, stretched and started t search the house for a clue as to where Magnus may have gone. Magnus had never left and not left a note, or sent a text or anything.

Nothing. He found nothing.

*Gasp*

It hit him like a punch in the face. It all made sense and he knew just where Magnus had gone.


	3. CoNfRoNtAtIoN and DeNiAl

Alec decided to push the thought of where Magnus was out of his mind. Where ever he had gone, it was none of his business anyway. However, he knew he shouldn't be jealous of him. He's gone. IM here now. "_Magnus_ _loves Alec. Magnus loves Alec. Magnus loves Alec," he_ repeated to himself over and over in his head until he believe it was true. Until he KNEW it was true.

We have had this fight a million times. "He loves me. He does love me. He is mine." Alec said aloud to himself. "He is mine until the day I die..."

The day Alec dies. Magnus will still be alive. In fact, Magnus would keep living for all of eternity. He will never die. He is immortal where as Alec isn't…

There were those thoughts like this that make it so hard to love Magnus. Loving someone that just dates, then when that person dies, moves onto the next person. What if when Alec dies, which could really be any day, since, being a shadow hunter means death around every corner; Mag just goes ahead and dates one of his older, immortal flings again?

Never mind this, Magnus will be back any moment and where he went, clearly, Alec isn't to know.

Pushing all such thoughts out of his mind, Alec moves to the living room, and sits on their couch where, just last night, they were having a make out session. He knew that Magnus shouldn't know what he is feeling in his heart now. Alec didn't really know himself what that feeling was. Was it betrayal? Jealousy? Hatred? Shame? A combination of them all? He longed for Magnus, not caring about how him being at-

As if on cue, the door knob jingles and the old, heavy door creaks open. The click of Mag's boots on the hard wooden floor makes his heart dance inside his chest. Alec decides to keep a calm composure.

Magnus throws his car keys on the table and comes to sit on the couch next to Alec. Magnus wraps his sinewy arms around Alec's waste and kisses him softly on the tip of his nose.

The left side of Alec mouth pulls up into a teeny grin.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOooooo….. Are you, Mr. Alexander Lightwood, ready to plan that vacation or do I need to convince you some more?" Magnus teases.

Every fiber of Alec's being screams, "CONVICE ME! CON. VINCE. ME. SEXY. I NEVER want to leave you Magnus! NEVER! I LOVE YOU! I'D NEVER WANT ANYTHING ELSE!"

However, his mind tells him to back away. And he does. Alec carefully pulls Magnus' arms from around his waist and places them in Magnus' lap.

Alec takes a deep breath. He starts with, "Magnus. How was your visit to Alicante?"

Magnus looked taken aback. Slowly, the look on his faced change from shock, to amusement, to sadness, to horror, and finally to a look of impassiveness. Magnus' cat eyes glinted. He opened his mouth. The he closed it. A few tense moments of silence passed. Magnus and Alec's eyes locked. Neither was willing to speak first.

After 10 minutes of staring, Alec spoke the question that was burning in the back of his throat.

"I know that you've been planning this for a while. I may have wanted to believe you were over it but- you weren't were you." Alec shoots him an accusing glare and raises his eyebrows. Alec never yells. It wasn't his thing. He may get snippy and sassy, but he doesn't scream.

Magnus averted his gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alexander."

"Oh don't you? WTF are you with me if you don't LOVE ME?" He paused. "Are you using me because we _look_ alike? Is that it Magnus? Am I just another STUPID PAWN IN UR GAME OF ETERNITY?" Alec said quietly but intensely; raising his voice in occasional moments of uncontrolled anger.

"No. I love you. Look. I don't know where you heard this BS, but guess what? ITS YOU! AND-"

"Save it. I know that you've been planning this for weeks. It's the only way that you can legally get into Alicante without breaking the law. I changed my whole way of life because I LOVED U. You're not ready for this relationship Magnus. When you're over WILL HERONDALE, come talk to me. "

Alec stood. The old couch creaked and the room and almost as an after thought rudely adds, "HA. You told me last night to get over Jace. That we both know that we he would never love me. Seems as though I'm not the only one that loved a Herondale once. Well Magnus, I'm over it. The question still remains, are you? "

Alec knew that it was a very low, low, low blow. _Way _below the belt low blow. Yet he still didn't regret it.

Yet.

Magnus looked genuinely hurt. As if he were holding in a certain truth that he could reveal in me. Like I had in some way harmed him.

"Text me when your over Jace's grandpa." Alec made a satisfactory grunt.

On that note, Alec then pivoted on his heel and sauntered toward the door on the verge of tears. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the back. He realized that the longer you push down the lies, the harder the truth is to accept.

**A/N- Thanks for following or reading my story. REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW- Maybe in Chapter 4 Alec will take a trip into Magnus' past…**


	4. Emotional Rollercoaster

**AUTHORSSSS NOTE BABYYYYYYY!- Thanks to Niffer, Lex, Kara, BornMundie, and EVERYONE ELSE that decided to help me out with my editing skills. I will make sure that I "Txt talk" less. I apologize for not updating recently. I have had an extremely busy week. SO! Next week you will get DOUBLEEEEEE THE STORY! That is if I have time. I will also put the POV changes for when the point of view changes. For those of you that still haven't caught on, MAGNUS IS A BOY. ALEC IS A BOY! THAT MEANS IT IS TWO GUYS! So get it through your head. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY. (This chapter is going to be long because I feel bad for not updating recently!)**

**.-. (Upside down face) *plugs in headphones and blasts music***

**Here we go! **

_**MAGNU P.O.V**_

He heard the door slam shut.

Silence. The door had slammed shut. The frame shook. He felt it all the way in the living room, to where he sat on the couch. It shook him. He had the shivers; they ran bone deep.

I fell off the couch unto the floor. He was outside himself. Distantly, his arm stung. Who cares what the hell happened to him? His life slammed the door in his face.

After what seemed like years of sitting here on the floor for hours, not thinking just comprehending what just went down.

Absentmindedly, I got up and stood up and then walked to my room.

…does he still love me?

I lay looking up at the ceiling and sung softly to myself my favorite asking Alexandria song, "Oh My Fucking God. If only he knew…if only he knew about the world without the bullshit and the lies. We could have saved him. They could have saved me…The tainted clock is counting down…"

Grimly he thought to himself, _My little shadow hunter does not know… I WISH he could know. _

My face feels wet and my eyes itch. Slowly, I lifted a hand to my face and it came away damp.

"Ha. Tears. Sexy. Manly." I chuckled at my own joke.

Then, for the rest of the night, I just lay on my bed and replayed images of the My little shadow hunter until I drifted off to sleep…

_**Alec's P.O.V.**_

I raced out of the door and sprinted through the rain to the Institute. Screw Magnus. He can kick rocks. Alec knew he shouldn't but he was DYING to talk to Jace.

In a matter of minutes, I reached the institute. I was in such a rush I darted up the stairs we so seldom used.

*KNOCK KNOCK* I didn't even wait for Jace's o.k. that I could come in. After all, he did get my two knocks of forewarning to stop sucking face with Clary.

"UH HUMMMmmm…" Alec cleared his throat. "Uhh…Excuse me..." I cleared my face of all emotion, knowing very well that they both can see my tear stained face and sleeves. "Clary do you mind…?"

I remember when we didn't get along so well…

_***FLASHBACK (ALEC POV)***_

She went WAY too far. But how did she find out…

"WHO TOLD YOU? HOW IN ALL HOLD HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

She sneered at me and starkly replied, "It's pretty obvious. The way you ogle Jace all the time and saunter around here."

The look in her eyes challenged me to rip her throat out.

And I would have…

But it would have killed Jace. I couldn't take it if he hated me.

Something happened in me and shoved her against the wall and pinned her there. I got in her face and threatened, "If you EVER, utter a single word about this to Jace..." I laughed harshly in her face. My grip on her wrists tightened. I may have been cutting off her circulation. I would have preferred that she was dead then anyway. "I will kill you slowly, and painfully."

I would have probably killed her right there. She was a stupid MUNDIE and BY THE ANGLE, she thought that she could be all big and bad and STEP TO ME! I squeezed tighter and tighter and tighter-

She gasped. Then it hit me. Mundie. No shadowhunter strength. Right. I'd have more trouble from her y killing her than keeping her alive. I don't need the fucking conclave up my ass all day.

_***End of Flashback***_

The mesmerizing sound of Jace's voice brought me back to reality.

Jace wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then closed the door of his room. He moved to sit down on the bed and said "ALEC! HELLO? EARTH TO ALEC! Dude what is WITH you? For the tenth time, SIT DOWN."

Jace patted the seat next to him on his bed.

"So…what's up? How life? Magnus?" Jace questioned.

"That's why I'm here. MAGNUS!" Alec finished angrily, already more than a little flustered.

"Wanna start from the top of just lay down the issues."

"Issues. What am I supposed to do? He tells me to get over YOU but he's not over, "I cleverly avoided the part about it being Jace's Grandpa, and what we were doing before the fight… "someone from HIS past."

Jace sits and thinks for a white. Not quite knowing what to say in response. Jace turned to face me. His honey golden eyes stared into my clear blue ones. A few months ago, my insides would have melted like butter. Now, it has no affect on me. After all, people aren't supposed to be in love with their family.

"Alec, whoever it is…They are NOT you. He is with you for a reason."

I knew there was something that he wasn't saying.

I looked down at the crisp, neat, bed sheets, then at his clean, plain white walls.

"Say it." I said low but intensely.

"I have seen the way he looks at you Alexander."

Jace never calls me Alexander.

"And I think that he just needed to be kept busy while wandering the earth for 800 years prior to you. He just needed to be loved and distracted Alec. Do you see all the stuff that he does for us because of you? Whenever you call, he is there. He is IN love with you. He doesn't just LOVE you. He is in love with you."

"I am in love with him as well." I started to fiddle with my hands. Jace never says anything like this… Jace isn't the express and confront emotions kind of guy.

"Then why are you here?" Well that lasted a long time. Back to the same old sarcastic Jace that we all know and sometimes love.

"This person is really…important to all the stuff that just went down. We just finished fighting the war. Look. What is your advice? Serve it up quick, cold, brutal, and true."

"See why he did what he did. Alec. With love we all make impulsive mistakes. Go fix yours."

I stared at Jace. This was the closest, emotional, conversation that we had ever had.

I could feel my mouth twitch into what I guess is a smile.

"Jace…Thank you. Nice heart to heart."

"Yeah whatever. Keep it on the down low. Don't go telling mom. I don't want her holding this crap over my head. O.k.?"

"Got it."

On that note, Alec strolled out of the institute. He felt his back pocket vibrate. He whipped his phone out. Opened it.

Magnus.

It read,

-Hey…can we talk?

Alec quickly replied.

~It's kind of funny…That was just what I was thinking babe.

-Meet me at my place in…?

~Now.

Alec was already letting himself into the house when he saw Magnus reading his text message looking down at the phone in his hand. He had a tight smile and a frown line on his forehead.

He started talking to himself mentally.

_HE IS SUCH A FLIPPIN CUTIE PIE! _

_CONTROL! CONTROL YOURSELF!_

Suddenly, it occurred to me that Mag might be mad at me. After all I did yell and almost break up with him without letting him explain.

_***Magnus P.O.V.***_

It was like I could sense his presence. I looked up from my phone. And…

There he was.

I dashed around my tiny coffee table and grabbed him and kissed him and hugged him. We went to my bedroom. We laughed. The laughter turned into sobs, which melded into wet smiles and sloppy kisses.

I looked Alec in the eyes. He knew. He knew why I went to Will's grave. I could see it in his eyes. He figured it out between embraces. We hugged and just lay on my bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Coming to Terms With Myself

A/N- I am just going to tell the story from 3rd person now. With their conversation in the story so if they begin to talk, do not take it as 1st person. Keep in mind that that is done intentionally. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Also, I have been REALLY busy lately so please excuse my weird posting guys ! In the summer, definitely expect more frequent posts. More to the point, I am thinking about writing a story for another book. Well anyway…the show goes on.

Alec slept in till about 3 in the afternoon. Alex woke first. Magnus was still asleep. Slowly, Alec eased himself out of the bed and into the kitchen, where he made himself a cup of coffee. He then proceeded to sit himself at the counter.

"_Vacation", _he thought. He still intended to go with Mag. They needed to plan this before something else can prevent them from going any longer. Some part of him wanted to think of vacation…but his mind kept taking him other places.

The past.

The love of his life's, PAST.

He knew that he just had to get it all out on before he could officially get over what went down with Mag just a few days prior. He got up and shuffled around the kitchen drawers in search of a pen and a piece of paper.

When he found none, he treaded into Magnus' office. On the desk, in a mug that said "WORLDS BEST BOYFRIEND!" were pens and pencils. He selected a sparkly, baby blue gel pen. There was a note book on the desk as well, so he tore a few sheets out.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat at the bar counter once again. He clicked the pen out.

He wrote.


	6. Confrontation

A/N- **Attention! THIS IS ALEC'S P.O.V. He is writing this letter to clear his mind so that he can LOVE MAG FREELY!**

_Dear Magnus Bane,_

_I know. Lovers before me. _

"Lovers before me." He says out loud to himself, but continues writing.

_Magnus loved Will Herondale. Jace's grandpa before he loved me. He also loved many others. Well cared and had affairs with many others; too many other lovers for him to even count himself. He once thought that he had found true love. I know I shouldn't have Mag baby, but I had to put my soul at ease. I went to Alicante, and talked to the Silent Brothers about your past. It irks me that every time I ask you, you totally avoid me. I know that you were totally over Will, and you visited his grave, because you still love him. I know that you will always have a place in your heart for him. It bothers me, yes. Actually to be brutally honest, it pisses me off. But I am over it. Just this is my assumption. I know that I am not your "Will Replacement". I actually thought that that was what I was when I first heard about him. It is actually a kind of funny story about how I figured out that I wasn't… _

***Institute**** about A Week Prior (Jace)***

Magnus and Camille where talking. They had a meeting because, Maryse, had summoned the ancient vampire and High Warlock together to talk. She had her reasons.

Alec had stomped out of the room after Camille foolishly announced that "It's been a long time no see Mag honey. That your new boyfriend over there? He looks just like Will. He your replacement for the Herondale boy? I was thinking that we should hook up again…reignite old flames." Then she licked her lips. Her hair had begun to stick to her face.

Magnus looked at Alec. Before Magnus could close the wound that Camille had started Alec questioned, "HOW MANY OTHERS WERE THERE MAGNUS?" Alec got in Magnus' face and poked his chest.

Magnus replied, "Can we NOT talk about this now? Really? Here?"

"Yeah, Mag, HERE AND NOW! You don't even remember do you? DO YOU! By The Angel!"

Alec just stomped out of the room swearing. Probably on his way to talk to Isabel.

Jace, however, had slipped outside the door and stood, listening in on Camille and Magnus' conversation.

"Same old Camille. You know that he's different."

"I know that. I can just tell by the way that you look and talk to him Magnus. I've been here just as long as you."

"Just love making life more difficult don't you? Are you really that bored?"

"Your shadowhunters have me chained up here. Do an old lover a favor."

"Why are you here Camille?"

"Because… you know. I honesty didn't do anything this time."

"AH HAHA. Looks like YOU'RE not being helped by me today. Personally, your just hurting yourself here because I don't give two shits about what happens to you. Rot here. Maybe they should burn you are the stake. Entertaining."

Magnus started examining his nails and began chipping away his green glittery nail polish.

"What ever Magnus. I thought that you would help me considering that I know what your doing undercover."

This caught his attention. Although he would never give Camille the satisfaction of knowing she got to him.

"What? Huh?"

"I know that you are going to be at Will Herondale's grave sometime soon. I know that you are going to go get his body and use that annoying girl Clary's special rune to make him come back to life for a while. You and the Silent Brothers are going to do something to that special mark on his back that you get when you have seen an angel. You want to know when, why, how, and where he saw the Angel, Raziel. What you guys are doing," She laughed shrilly. "is against moral, and all mystic beings laws."

Magnus was silent. He chipped off all the green, so he moved on to the purple painted nail next. His rainbows colored nails were going to be gone at the rate they are going.

"Plus the boy, what's his name? Alec? Lightwood boy? Yeah. He would be crushed. What am I talking about? He is crushed! Look at him!"

Jace was beginning to get angry. This annoying vampire thought that she could make his brother upset like that and find HUMOR in it? He held himself back though.

"I love him. With all my heart. More than I loved Will. Will cant even compare to Alec. His bright blue eyes, and that sweet smile. His scent of danger and calm attitude. The way that his eyes get stormy looking when he gets mad. And not to mention his so serious attitude that changes so drastically when we are alone. From serious and protective to fun loving. That voice. That voice that just makes you turn your head and you heart beat so fast that it runs out of your chest. And have you see that ass? Its so fucking juicy I could eat it with syrup. "

The tenderness in his voice made Jace sneak a peak into the room. He watched as the scene unfolded before his eyes. Magnus was looking far off and Jace knew the feeling. That was how he felt about Clary. The feeling of true love.

"Alec is the one. After he- There will never be another. I may live forever, but my heart dies with him. It hurts to even try to imagine myself with someone else. This is it. My soul mate. Alexander Lightwood is The One for me."

Magnus didn't wait for Camille to reply he turned on his heel and Jace darted up the stairs to Isabel's room.

Jace didn't even knock. He busted in and cut Izzy off mind sentence. He yoked Alec up by the collar and ran to his room. He dragged him down the hall and threw him in the chair.

Alec started to speak.

"JACE! WHAT THE HELL IS-"

"Alec! BY THE ANGEL SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Alec snapped his mouth closed.

Jace gushed out every last detail of what just went down downstairs.

***End of Flashback***

Alec wrote down what his brother Jace had told him. He continued writing.

_I feel loads better now that I got that off my chest. I love you Magnus. Forever. I always will. I wish I never had to be parted from you. Ever. For now, I won't think about that. Let's live for the here and now. _

_Your cutest, favorite, sweets shadowhunter,_

_A.L._

Then to make sure that Magnus never found out, he took out his stele, drew the appropriate rune, and the papers busted into flames.


	7. Getting Steamyyy!

A/N- Dear AMAZING readers do know that I have been super busy and I will do my best to keep posting, but I have been slacking. School work has been taking away from my time. So I am sorry about my weird posts but I hope that you do enjoy.

PS. For those of you that do not understand that ff was made for people that think of their own story plots, but base them off of other books, don't read my story, don't PM my saying some dumb bull about the plot. FANFICTION WAS MADE FOR PEOPLE TO POST THEIR OWN CREATIVE STORIES ABOUT BOOKS, MANGA, ANIME, SHOWS, GAMES, ETC THAT THEY LIKE. SO COUGHCOUGH*HOLLY*COUGH let me write my story because I did read the books. So honey BACK OFF.

MUCHMUCHMUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOVE 2 EVERYONE ELSEEEE!

It was almost 4 pm and Mag was still sleeping.

"It is time to plan this vacation." Alec thought.

Alec walked down the hall to the yellow, sunshiny room where Mag was still sleeping. He paused in the door way. Observed the flattened spikes on Magnus' head, the drool oozing out of his mouth. He made up his mind. He ran across the room and jumped on top of his boyfriend.

"WHAT THE- oh." Magnus blushed. "Hey babe."

"Hey sexy. You sure know how to sleep. Now its time to get up. We got to get AWAY from the city. Let's go to Paris first. I'll book the flight."

"Book a flight? All we need is a portal. I can get that ASAP. Let's just leave. Tell your parents"

"I did already, while you were sleep. Well, I texted Jace. What about a room? Clothes? Ur glitter and gel? We have to pack still!"

"Don't stress baby, I have it all under control. We're leaving."

Magnus rolled over and Alec fell on the bed. Magnus stood up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"OH NO! We are leaving right after I shower. This hair… Be ready in an hour pookey!"

"Can do Mags."

Magnus stripped right there, in front of Alec and then strolled off to shower. Alec's heart started pumping. Magnus smirked. He started walking toward Alec.

"We can have LOTS of fun on this vacation…if you catch my drift." He winked.

Alec gripped his penis. "I GOT your drift baby. In the palm of my hands." He squeezed it.

"Watch it young shadowhunter. Naughty Naughty boy!"

Alec simply raised his eyebrows and squeezed harder.

Magnus slapped his hands and Alec released.

"Save THIS hottie, for our get away."

Before Alec could reply, Magnus walked away.

Alec stood there for a moment. Then he realized that he was standing there mouth agape. He quickly closed it and stared at his hands. Then he went into the kitchen and checked his phone. Jace replied.

"Cool. I'll tell mom. Have fun you guys."

Alec was thinking about going into the bathroom with Magnus…He just decided to change out of his robe and put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

Alec lay back on the bed and thought ahead as to what was to come.

An hour later Magnus walked into the room, in his towel, soaking wet.

Alec sat up straight.

With a seductive smile, Mag said "Screw the wait. Let's have fun here AND there." Then his soaking wet towel hit the floor.


	8. Vacation

Please read!

A/N- I do apologize for NOT writing anything lately. I have been MAJORRRRRLY busy. I wrote another story. However, I will be away from this story and inconsistently updating I do hope that you all don't mind. Anyway, I think this story doesn't have much left to ride out so do enjoy the next few chapters. I almost ended it there. But it seemed…incomplete. I have a seriously bad case of writers block and of course I could do the crappy thing and just write some BUTTTT chapter but since I love you guys that much I think that I will write a little something more tonight. Man it's late! I need some dr. pepper and inspirational music.

*heads to YouTube and plays misguided ghosts* ~sings horridly and sways~ ^munches potato chips^

"!" Alec screamed.

Last night…wild one. His butt was still just a little sore. He rolled out of bed and found a pair of boxer shorts lying on the floor. He grabbed them and threw them on. We're theses even his? It didn't really matter. Enough of Magnus was in him anyway.

Magnus as usual was up and ready. He had packed his and Alec's bags and made breakfast. The bacon smelled so good. Alec strolled over in him and the food letting his nose take the lead. He grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed a little bit. It was hot so he swallowed it quickly. Then scarffed down another 5 pieces.

"So…When are we leaving?" Alec questioned.

"Soon as you get dressed my dear." Magnus said. Then he poured himself some coffee. "Hurry up. I want to get OUT of here. Did I mention I just love spending my time with you?"

Alec moved over to Magnus. Magnus was taller than Alec by about a foot. Alec hopped on the counter and sassed, "WELLLL…maybe I'd be ready to go if I could find my PANTS…but yaw know its all good hon."

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec's pink plump lips.

"Your pants..BAHAHAHA! Your pants are in the room. What you need to do is brush your TEETH, then we can get going."

Alec blew his dragon breath in Magnus' face.

"MMMM…you know it's sexy." Alec smiled and went to hunt for his pants.

Turns out they were on the floor near Magnus' side. "_Go figure,"_ Alec thought.

He went to the bathroom and headed to the sink. The mirror still had condensation from the shower Magnus must have taken. Alec took his hand and rubbed it in a circle on the mirror so that he could see his face.

He grabbed his toothbrush, turned on the faucet, wet the brush, added paste and scrubbed. He scrubbed until the white foam came out the sides of his mouth and he spit. He even swished mouth wash before he decided to head out into the kitchen.

Magnus greeted him at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Hey there. Where do you think that you're going?" Magnus raised a put his arms up to block the door.

"No where now. You're here and that's exactly where I want to be."

"Awwww how SWEET! I know I am irresistible. WE'RE going to Paris. Ready?"

"…ready for what?" Alec looked like he wanted something else.

"Don't be foolish! Paris. The portal is in the living room. Here take your bag." Magnus shoved Alec's bag into his arms.

"UGH!" The breath was knocked out of Alec. Magnus pulled him down the hallway to the cozy living room.

Alec couldn't see over the bag. "What is that light?"

"That is Paris."

On that note, Alec felt a hard shove on his back and hearad the sound of Magnus' obnoxious guffaws.


	9. High Hopes

A/N- So yeah its been a little over a year since my last update and I will be seriously shocked if anyone reads this…had some MAJOR writers block. As if the writers block wasn't enough, my schedule has been CRAZZZYYY. Honestly, I thought this story was dead. Then someone commented the other say saying "awesome". And BAM! Just like that I had a new idearrr! So thank you magical reader for sprinkling you warlock dust on my brain and inspiring me to continue on! Anyway this should be a shock for you guys… enjoy.

~Alec's POV~

It was busy, but beautiful. The architecture was incredibly detailed. The building was a soft faded cream color with hints of golden colored details. Sculpted angels perched on the buildings edges. Their wings casted a soft shadow onto a few of the balconys. The windows of the room were almost church like, except that they were long and opened outward. Some guests were outside lounging on their balconys in their rooms. There was an automated revolving door and many people were flooding in and out of the doors. The valet workers were yelling to and fro and the smell of car exhaust was heavy in the air. The hotel seemed to radiate a sort of warm feeling despite all the congestion.

Suddenly he heard a certain someones laugh.

"Maggy! I can't-! "

"Oh Alec, baby. We need to get away. So much shit has been going down and its time you take a long awaited break my little shadow hunter." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"So are we staying here at the poussière d'ange?" I questioned.

"Uhm. No Alec. I just brought you here for no apparent reason. Now come on." On that note he turned abruptly on his heel, swung his neon pink checkered bag over his shoulder and sauntered off towards the door.

Struggling to keep up, I dragged my bag behind me as I ran down behind Maggy. He stuck his room keep in the elevatior because our floor required the key for entrance. The elevator carried us to the top floor. The hallway was short. There were very eloquent paintings of what seemed like images of what some man imagined that heaven would be like. They were breath taking to say the least.

Magnus slid the key into the door and I heard a slight click. My breath caught in my throat. I dropped my bags and ran through the room and flopped on the bed. It was like a giant cloud of jello. I couldn't stop myself from imagnining what would be happeneing here later on.

"Alec…Alec…ALEC." Magnus roared.

"..huh?", I muttered still captivated by my vivid imagination.

"Do you like it?" Magnus inquired.

"Like it…? BABY I FREAKING LOVE IT! I can't believe you got this room and did all this just for me…" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I hopped off the bed and stood kissed my warlock on his soft pink lips.

"I'm glad you like it… well I've got some business to tend too. But wanna go to dinner when I come back? I know a guy from a few centuries back and his food is to die for. I'll see you around 5?"

"Mag, we just got here and you're gonna leave me? What are you going to do?"

A look of concern quickly flashed in Magnus' cat like eyes. Had I not known him so well I wouldn't have noticed it.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood."

Then there was a poof of glitter and he was gone.


	10. Screwed Over

~Magnus POV~

"If only he knew…."

Checking my watch I see that it's 2 o'clock.

"Damn…I'm late."

I rush towards the basement of the hotel and there I open a portal to take me too directly to the Silent Brothers.

"Forgive my tardiness…" I begged. I really need to be in good graces if my plan is ever going to work.

Inside my head I heard one of the brother's voice, "All is forgiven. Focus on the task at hand. You are to dig up the body and return it here without anyone knowing. Can you handle this task warlock?"

"Yes." I replied confidently.

"Then go." Another one of the brothers spoke.

And on that note I began my journey to retrieve my deceased ex's carcass.

Upon reaching the site, I crouched down to read over the tombstone. It was dusty and a bit moldy. It was a small grey headstone with small bold writing. It read, "WILL HERONDALE. One of the greatest fallen. You will never be forgotten."

I wish that they'd done something to add a little more… I dunno…PAZAZZ! It's so… clean cut and uptight. Meh I guess that sorta suits Will's personality. In that way, he and Alec are so much alike. They're both so by the book.

I began to dig and my mind started to wonder what my baby was doing. The ache in those endless blue orbs makes my heart break. But I relinquish any information about I'm doing or they will be hell to pay. The entire Clave would be frantic, confused, and broken. Alec would be confused as to weather this is a good thing or a bad thing. I'd say… very good. But if the Clave is in ashes, then no one would be protecting the mortals.

Well none of that would ever happen anyway. So I have no reason to worry. But my poor baby… I really hope he doesn't hate me too much. I wonder if he'll like the surprise I've made for him at dinner.

It was then that my shovel hit something. It was a large brown rectangular coffin that had rusted orange crusted latches. To avoid any unwanted eyes I decided it'd be best if the body into something less obvious. Like a cute pet!

I made him a little hamster. That way I could sneak him into my blue bedazzled blazer without anyone noticing.

I peeled back the hatches to reveal his body. He looked the same but just so…well…dead. His raven colored hair no longer glistened with its lush shine. I shook a little glitter from my hair on his to give him a little sparkle. His pale skin was nearly transparent. I rubbed my hand across his and his skin was frigid, but smooth. His eyes were closed. I think I'd have died if I saw his once lively beautiful eyes, dead and glassy looking.

"Oh my love… death have sure taken a toll on you hon." Then I worked a little magic and popped my dead hamster into my pocket.

I traveled quickly through the city streets. I attempted to blend in as much as some as vibrant as I am could possibly blend.

Upon my return, I laid out the tiny hamster carcass and transformed him back into his original form.

"Good work. Good. Good." Said one of the brothers. I never know which one is speaking to me, they all sound the almost the same.

"That's when it hit me. We need a shadow hunter and a steele to engrave the rune to bring Will back. But who… how could the brothers have not thought of this?" I thought to myself. Only to be reminded by one of the brothers that…

"Your thoughts are not private here warlock."

What ever. It's not like I care. I'm in this for Alec… Alec. My raven haired, boyishly cute lover. Whom I have a date with in…

I checked my watch.

15 minutes.

I gotta get outta here.

"Brothers. May I please be excused?"

"Yes..."

I turned to leave but he continued on speaking.

"Bring your shadow hunter boy toy back with you. He will be the one to bring back Will Herondale. If you fail to bring him back with you… you may officially consider yourself an enemy of the Clave."

"Bu-bu-but…Alec...Alec…"

"Leave." They all said at once.

I slowly turned and exited the room as the tears trickled down my cheek.

"I'm screwed." I mumble under my breath and slowly head back to my little shadow hunter.


	11. First Date

~Alec's POV~

The door creaked open and I could hear the sound of Magnus' soft catlike foot steps coming ever closer. I don't even know how long he was gone. Every moment my little warlock was away, I couldn't help but miss him. Every second was eons and ever time I dared to take a peek at the clock it said, 3:15. I really think it's broken…

A warm musky smell overpowered my nose and suddenly warm smooth lips were placed upon mine. Not bothering to greet him, I asked, "Where the hell have you been?" as coolly as I could.

He strolled across the room and took a seat in the dark wooden chair near the tiny circular table that the hotel provided. He simply said "Had a meeting. Had to arrange the din date babe! It's nothing that important. We have a very special night ahead of us! Let's go." He looked down at his purple Rolex. "We're a half an hour late."

I raised two dark eyebrows and frowned my face at him but decided to let it go because an entire evening with that sexy boy all to myself… I could let this one slide right?

"Okay Magnus… I'll let this one slide. This ONE TIME." I emphasized.

Magnus kissed me on the cheek and took my cool pale hands in his warm slightly clammy ones. He rushed me into the elevator. Then he dropped my hand and stuck his hand to stop the doors from closing.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing nothing. Forgot the money! Its okay. Get us a cab I'll be right down." He gave me a small smile and ran down the hall to the room not giving me a chance to respond. He had this look in his eyes…I don't like it.

I pushed the close door button and once I made it to the valet, I had them flag us a cab. A tiny yellow buggy with black writing on the sides pulled up. As I reached for the door a tanned arm grabbed the handle and held the door open for me.

"What I gentlemen." I mumbled as I slid into the ripped leather seats.

"**où est-ce que tu vas ?"**** asked the driver.**

"Eiffel Tower." Magnus instructed the driver.

Magnus didn't try to talk at all. I don't know what it is but he seems nervous. Maybe he is just as excited as I am about this date. We really need some time together to just get away from everyone and all the drama back home. Before I knew it we were dropped off in front of the tower, and a short painstakingly happy looking man ushered us to a table for two directly under the tower. The view was amazing. Above us, I could see all the way up to the tower. Ever nut, bolt, screw, or beam used to build the tower. Magnus said that after dinner we could go to the top and see all of Paris. It was unbelievable to think that he did all of this for me.

I was awestruck. "I don't know what to say…Just how…its so mesmerizing baby."

A cute smirk toyed at the corners of his mouth. "I told you I know a guy!" He reached across the table and took my hands in his. "I'm glad you like it. I'll do anything for you Alexander. No matter the cost. You should know that you are my everything."

"WAITER!" He called.

The same man scampered over to us and politely said, "Yes sirs?"

"Well have a bottle of champing and tell the chef to bring out Magnus' special. That'll be all. Thank you."

The waiter replied, "Yes!" and skipped off.

Magnus began making small talk. "So what'd you do when I was gone today?"

"Well. You shoved me through a portal and then left me in the room. I was expecting to spend the day with you but instead I sat in the room watching day time television. Glee was running a marathon. Oh. And to spite you I drank all the coke, juices and waters in the cooler."

Raising his hands as if to say he was innocent, he said. "Whoa whoa whoa. Chill with the sarcasm little shadow hunter." He winked at me. "Well wasn't it all worth it?"

I looked around me at this beautiful sight and sighed. "Yes. I suppose it-"

"Excuse me sirs! Here's the champagne and two glasses!" he popped the cork. He began to pour two glasses and spilled a bit on Magnus' pants. I giggled.

"We'll take it from here…" Maggy said as he took the bottle from him. The waiter attempted to apologize but Magnus raised a hand to silence him. He backed away quickly and tripped over his feet. He got up and clumsily ran back to the kitchen area.

Magnus then continued to pour our drinks. He retrieved a tiny purple vial from inside of his jacket pocket; he poured all of its contents into my glass. He picked up his glass, as if he was ready to propose a toast.

"Let's toast my dear. Toast to a great vacation, our love, and a happy eternity together. Forever."

"Magnus what did you pour into my glass?"

A sweetener. I don't think anyone as holy as you should really…ya know… DRINK. My little angel." He chuckled clinked his glass against mine and downed all his champagne.

I followed suit. "This is lovely Mag. I'm so hungry. What is the special?"

"It should be filet minion, and potatoes for me with a side of escargot. And for you my dear I ordered, pasta primavera and garlic bread."

"OOOOORRRRDER UP!" announced our waiter. I peeked at his name tag. Apparently his name was Pierre. Pierre seemed to be about 15. His jet black curls were popping out from under his black cap. His jeans were dark blue and fitted, accompanied with a blue tee shirt and a flour dusted black apron. His facial features were cute and boyish. His eyes were light green and alluring. He had a cute button nose and straight white teeth. I'd say he's pretty cute for a klutz.

Careful as not to drop any of the food, he brought a tray with him that carried our food. It opened up like a table. He picked up a dish and placed Magnus' plate in front of him and slid mine down after.

"Eeeer…enjoy guys!" he said with a goofy smile and started to walk away but he quickly turned around. "By the way, I'll be your tour guide as well!" Then he awkwardly walked away, nearly falling on his face a few times in the process.

I couldn't help but notice that Magnus had nearly eaten all of his food, and I must have been staring at Pierre.

"Do you feel okay?" Maggy asked me breaking my train of thought.

"Uhm. Yes. I feel a little tired though." I yawned.

I couldn't help but notice that Maggy had a strange twinkle in his eye. The same look that he had when he went back to the room after he got off the elevator. Something is going on with him…I'm gonna figure it out… but then again he looks so happy!

"You gonna finish that Alec?"

"Nawh… I feel kind of sick..."

"Yes you do look paler than normal. Well call the waiter and he can take us on the tour. You have got to see this view! You'll love it! I bet it'd make you feel better." His voice was warm and makes my skin prickle in anticipation.

"Okay!" I squealed. "Let's go!"

'WAIT-"

"Maggy! Shhh! His name is Pierre!"

"Okay…?"

"WAITER! WE'RE READY-"

"MAGNUS BANE. HIS NAME IS PIERRE! BE PROFESSIONAL." We yell-whispered.

"okay okay. PIERRE! WE'RE READY FOR THE TOUR!"

Out of what must have been the kitchen, Pierre's head bobbed out. He quickly scurried over to us.

"I'm here to escort you sirs." He smiled up at us. "Follow me this way!"

He led us to the elevator inside the tower and the way up he started to tell us the history of the tower. It was fascinating. The elevator was making me feel so nauseous. Thankfully, the ride was over quickly and the led us to the scenic overview. We could see all of Paris. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was a beautiful city and it was so historic. There is so much that goes on here… so much that already has. I didn't really want to think about what I was witnessing. I just wanted to take it all in.

"Maggy...I-"

"Shhhh…my angel."

"But… this is so perfect."

Magnus slid his warm, soft hands around my waist. He pulled me in and held me close. We stood their together bodies intertwined, and watched paris in the soft twilight. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "I love you Alec. With all my heart."


End file.
